<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Remembers by icynight_1219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627143">He Remembers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icynight_1219/pseuds/icynight_1219'>icynight_1219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, i don't even have a sister, of course my sister didn't die, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icynight_1219/pseuds/icynight_1219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers seeing her dead body on the ground, a knife planted in her neck and stomach, dry tear tracks on her face and blood all over. He doesn’t have time to cry, though, as his mother comes in sight with a hammer.</p><p>He remembers her chasing him.</p><p>He remembers running for his life.</p><p> </p><p>(ho boy do i suck at titles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; Drista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembers a sister.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers getting yelled at. It’s not a fun experience, of course, but he’s always been sensitive to loud noises and it’s definitely torture for him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers holding his sister tight to him, soothing her while she cried. If it broke Drista’s heart, it broke his heart too. He wishes they could live a better life.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers seeing her dead body on the ground, a knife planted in her neck and stomach, dry tear tracks on her face and blood all over. He doesn’t have time to cry, though, as his mother comes in sight with a hammer.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers her chasing him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers running for his life.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers crying. A lot of crying.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers falling down, exhausted, as he cries again. He won’t stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers embracing the dark void.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers meeting two people, one with goggles and the other with a white headband.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers being friends with them.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers playing with them.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers building a nether portal, probably unallowed, and going through it.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers almost falling to his death.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the two people screaming. Not himself, though.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers them hugging himself.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers feeling the heat of the orange liquid, so close to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers closing his eyes, not even afraid.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers them saving him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers creating a server.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers people coming to it.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers pretending.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers doing something that bounced into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers gut instinct. It sucks.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers explosions and screaming and pain and horror on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the two turning away from him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember when he stopped feeling things.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember where everything goes wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember what it was like to be loved and cared for.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember the last time he cared.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember the last time he stopped pretending he cared.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember why he doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember why he threw himself to the orange and bright and warm liquid, as if he liked it so, so much.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember the void, hugging him tightly and comforting him and soothing him like it cares.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember what he was.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers waking up and seeing his sister next to him, though.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers crying.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers love.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers warmth.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers care.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers feeling something, once again.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers crying against her.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the feeling of being <em>free.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He remembers his sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh! me writing a vent fic instead of continuing my OTHER fic, sacrifice? DAMN, THAT'S ME! </p><p>i cannot just get my lazy goddamn ass up and work on the other fic, can i? holy- i suck. a lot.</p><p>anyway, join my discord: https://discord.gg/PQKCYxCa9v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>